The last hug
by Blood ErroR
Summary: -Que no demuestre lo mucho que te quiero, no significa que no lo haga.- Dijo Gakuhou con decisión. El pasado era algo de lo que nadie podía huir, ya sea de su recuerdo o de sus consecuencias. Los años no pasaron en vano para él, y para los sentimientos de su hijo tampoco. Y para desgracia de ambos, ese "Siempre estaré contigo, Papá" fue reemplazado por un "Te destruiré, Director."


**Disclaimer:** Ansatsu Kyoushitsu / Assassination Classroom es propiedad de Matsui Yuusei.

* * *

 **The last hug**

No podía dormir.

Gakuhou no podía dormir y estaba empezando a enfadarse.

Acostado en su cama, con el pijama puesto, las sábanas cubriéndole y escuchando el lento respirar de su esposa que dormía a pocos metros de él, el director de Kunugigaoka tenía los ojos abiertos y miraba al techo con aire pensativo. Eran las dos de la mañana, y según sus horarios y sus rutinas debería estar descansando para levantarse a las tres y empezar sus tareas.

Pero por alguna extraña razón su mente estaba en otra parte. En un lugar muy lejos de allí. No podía concentrarse, no podía ni siquiera cerrar los ojos. Había muy pocas ocasiones en las que se perdía en sus pensamientos, y no le gustaba hacerlo, sobretodo porque la mayoría de las veces acababa de la misma manera: Sin dormir y probablemente arrepentido por algunas decisiones del pasado. Pero también sabía que enfadarse no serviría de nada y que por mucho que lo intentase, sus pensamientos seguirían corriendo por su cabeza a toda velocidad, sin darle ninguna tregua y ningún descanso. Hoy era una de esas noches en las que no dormiría, en las que se perdería en sus recuerdos y se levantaría para después mirar a algún punto lejano sin importancia mientras reflexionaba e intentaba encontrar la mejor forma de evitar esas noches. Pero muy a su pesar, era algo que nunca iba a encontrar. Ni siquiera alguien tan inteligente y tan capacitado como él es capaz de huir del pasado y del remordimiento que este puede causar.

Esa mañana había recordado algo. Algo a lo que nunca le había dado importancia y que su mente había dejado atrás. Tal vez por el momento amargo que estaba atravesando en esos momentos, o tal vez porque inconscientemente sabía que si lo recordaba, acabaría rompiéndose la cabeza por ello.

Y no estaba muy equivocado.

Se dio la vuelta y se acostó de lado en el colchón, para mirar hacia la mesita de noche que había colocada junto a la cama. Aún cuando quería ignorar lo mucho que le llamaba la atención aquel objeto que le habían regalado sus primeros alumnos, sus ojos no podían despegarse de él.

El pasado siempre vuelve, de alguna u otra manera. Puedes encontrártelo de frente en el mundo real, puedes rememorarlo en tu mente, o puedes sufrir las consecuencias de este. Su pasado era agridulce, y aún si este le había servido para mejorar y crear lo que era el sistema educativo perfecto que llevaba a cabo, también le había hecho dudar de muchas cosas. Incluso en el presente, cuando ya pensaba que todo había pasado, cuando ya pensaba que el suicidio de uno de sus primeros alumnos no le atormentaba tanto como antaño, su pasado le atormentaba. Porque hasta ese día siempre había pensado que la muerte de Ikeda le había afectado a él, a sus compañeros y a sus familiares. Pero a nadie más. No pensaba que la muerte del chico hubiera repercutido en su familia, o en alguien externo a la situación. Y por desgracia ese recuerdo que le había venido a la mente esa mañana, le había demostrado que estaba equivocado.

La muerte de Ikeda le afectó mucho. A él y a su propio hijo.

 _ **Flashback**_

El cielo estaba encapotado, las nubes ennegrecidas y el viento asolaban la ciudad, y la leve y fina lluvia caía sobre la superficie semejante a unas pequeñas lágrimas que lo empapaban todo.

Sentado en la silla de su despacho, Gakuhou apoyaba los codos en la mesa y se sujetaba el puente de la nariz con sus manos mientras intentaba no suspirar con pesadez.

El funeral de Ikeda había sido desgarrador para él.

Si cerraba los ojos todavía podía ver esa escena. Todavía podía verse a sí mismo en el cementerio, rodeado de los familiares del chico, de sus amigos, de todos aquellos que le apreciaban. Podía recordar lo horrible y agotador que había sido. Podía escuchar y rememorar a su madre llorando e incapaz de pronunciar palabra, a su padre intentando mantener la compostura mientras abrazaba la mujer y la foto de su alumno siendo empapada por la lluvia mientras su tumba se erguía silenciosa en aquel cementerio. Podía rememorar todo aquello, una y otra vez, una y otra vez. Porque todo ello se había grabado a fuego en su mente y ya no habría nada ni nadie capaz de hacer que se le olvidase. Jamás.

Se sentía tan culpable.

Tan culpable de que Ikeda se hubiera suicidado. Tan inútil. Se sentía miserable. No se veía en el derecho de ser llamado profesor, ni siquiera se veía en el derecho de haber estado frente a su tumba. Era de lo peor, era un fracasado, alguien que no tenía ni idea sobre la educación.

Porque él podría haberlo evitado. Podría haberle salvado. Ikeda podría seguir vivo si no fuera por su incompetencia como educador. Si le hubiera enseñado a ser fuerte desde el principio, él no habría sufrido el acoso escolar a manos de sus compañeros. Si le hubiera enseñado a desenvolverse en el mundo real, él no habría tomado la decisión de suicidarse y acabar con todo rápidamente. Si él hubiera sido un buen profesor, no tendría que haber ido aquel día a su funeral con un simple ramo de flores y darles condolencias a sus padres, los cuales estaban destrozados y dolidos por las acciones de su único hijo.

Era culpa suya.

Todo era culpa suya.

Ikeda no se merecía morir. Ikeda no debería haberse quitado la vida. Él era inteligente, era alegre, ingenioso, bueno en los deportes y sabía desenvolverse en las situaciones difíciles ¿Por qué tuvo que sufrir aquello? ¿Por qué le hicieron tanto daño? ¿Por qué el chico bajó la cabeza ante aquellos abusos y eligió el camino de la muerte?

Fue porque él no le había enseñado a ser fuerte.

Si lo hubiera hecho, Ikeda estaría vivo, con su familia, creciendo y siendo feliz junto con sus amigos y compañeros.

Se sentía como si él lo hubiera matado.

Era como si él le hubiera echado a los leones, como si hubiera cogido a aquel chico inocente y puro del cuello y lo hubiera echado a aquel río lleno de peligros, desastres y desesperación que era el mundo sin haberle enseñado a nadar. Y de esa forma él se había ahogado allí por su culpa.

Asesino.

Era un asesino.

Había asesinado a su propio alumno.

Todo por pensar que su método era el correcto, que lo estaba haciendo bien, que ellos estaban preparados para salir al mundo exterior y arreglárselas solos. Estaba tan equivocado.

Había hecho mal tantas cosas que no sabía por donde empezar. Y ahora solo le quedaba sentarse en su despacho, enterrar las manos en su cabeza y empezar de cero. Replantearse todo lo que estaba mal en su sistema y crear uno nuevo.

Porque si no estás conforme con el sistema actual, solo tienes que deshacerlo y reconstruirlo de nuevo.

Apretó los puños y estuvo a punto de levantarse de su silla con furia para marcharse de casa y salir a la calle. Le daba igual que estuviera lloviendo y que hacía mal tiempo. Quería despejar su mente a toda costa. Estaba enfadado consigo mismo, furioso, iracundo y decepcionado con su persona. Y no sabía cómo arreglarlo. Sin embargo, hubo algo que de repente le distrajo e hizo que girara la cabeza hacia la puerta de su despacho. Pues con un pequeño chasquido y un leve giro del pomo, la puerta se abrió lentamente dejando una pequeña rendija abierta, pero sin nadie detrás. Aunque no pasó mucho tiempo para que el hombre supiera quién había sido el responsable de aquello.

-Papi.- Se escuchó una voz un tanto aguda e infantil detrás de la puerta.

Con un suspiro, Gakuhou vio como la puerta se abría completamente dejando paso a su único hijo.

Con el pelo anaranjado y corto, los ojos grandes y de color violeta y las mejillas un tanto sonrojadas por el esfuerzo, un Asano Gakushuu de cinco años de edad empujaba la pesada puerta de madera que daba el acceso al despacho de su padre. Era obvio que los dos adultos de la casa habían escogido puertas pesadas, con los pomos difíciles de manejar para un niño y lo suficientemente altos como para que este no los alcanzara y pudiera ir dando tumbos por la casa, pero esto no era un impedimento para que el niño no hiciera lo que le diera la gana. Para su edad era muy cabezota, y no se rendía ante cualquier puerta. Por eso, aunque a Gakuhou le pesara mucho, el pequeño había acabado aprendiendo a abrir la puerta de su despacho y entrar en este como si nada.

Justo como aquel momento.

-Papá.- Volvió a decir el niño.

Consiguió abrir la puerta por completo y entró a su despacho con toda la rapidez que sus pequeñas piernas le permitieron. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su hijo estaba al lado de su silla reclamando su atención con esos ojos grandes y brillantes que poseía.

-Gakushuu...- Dijo el hombre con exasperación.

En ese momento no estaba en condiciones de atender a su hijo. No quería verle, ni a él ni a nadie. Sabía que la presencia del niño solo le complicaría más las cosas, y en ese punto era muy difícil sentirse peor.

-Papi.- Le volvió a llamar mientras extendía sus manos y las zarandeaba a su lado para llamar su atención.

-Papi no está de humor.- Le contestó con seriedad y toda la frialdad que pudo.

Sin embargo esto no pareció dar resultado, pues el niño no se rindió y siguió intentando que le mirara. Agarró la tela de su pantalón y empezó a tirar de ella cada vez con más fuerza. Su inocente y simple mente de niño pequeño no podía entender por qué su padre no quería mirarle, pero estaba dispuesto a llamarle las veces que hiciera falta si con eso conseguía su atención. El hombre había estado todo el día fuera, y cuando volvió a casa no les prestó atención ni a él ni a su madre para meterse dentro de su despacho y no salir desde entonces. Su madre le había dicho que dejara a su padre solo, que no necesitaba compañía en ese momento, pero el niño no podía, ni quería, entender aquello.

-Papá...- Volvió a decir está vez en voz baja.

Un manotazo repentino por parte del hombre hizo que cesara su agarre en el pantalón. Él permanecía en silencio y mirando su escritorio como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, mientras el niño se había quedado sorprendido ante el golpe y mirando su mano, la cuál había adquirido un tono enrojecido tras el manotazo. El silencio en el despacho se hizo pesado y algo tenso, haciendo que los dos que se encontraban allí se sumieran en sus pensamientos. Algunos más oscuros que otros. Gakuhou pensó que su hijo se había rendido tras el manotazo, y que después de eso se marcharía por la puerta para dejarle tranquilo y metido en su mente otra vez. Pero volvía a estar equivocado, porque la pequeña mano del niño esta vez se posó en la manga de su chaqueta para tirar de ella con insistencia y hablar con toda tranquilidad, como si su padre no le hubiera tocado de forma hostil hacía unos momentos.

-Papá ¿Estás triste?

La pregunta quedó flotando el aire mientras el hombre reflexionaba una respuesta ¿Cómo decirle a su hijo de 5 años que se sentía culpable por el suicidio de una persona? No podía decirle nada. Ni siquiera tenía ánimos para mirar al niño a la cara. Por eso se volvió a deshacer del agarre de sus pequeñas manos, y tiró de su manga para arriba para zafarse de él. No flaqueó cuando escuchó la pequeña queja de dolor del chico cuando tiró hacia arriba.

-Vete.- Dijo con frialdad.

Tenía que irse. El niño tenía que marcharse antes de que perdiera los nervios completamente y acabara pagando todo aquello con él. Eso era lo último que quería, no podía permitir que él le viera en ese estado. Autocompadeciéndose y pensando una y otra vez sobre cómo habrían sido las cosas si hubiera sido un mejor profesor. No. Ese niño no le hacía caso ni a la hora de decirle que se atara los zapatos por su bien, no podía perder el poco y casi inexistente respeto y autoridad que tenía sobre él.

-Pero Papá, estás triste.- Afirmó el niño como si nada intentando llamar su atención de nuevo.

-He dicho que te vayas.- Volvió a contestar con enfado.

-¿Es porque he vuelto a entrar en tu despacho sin permiso?- Murmuró el chico con tono de culpa mientras miraba hacia el suelo.

-No. Lárgate.- Estaba empezando a enfadarse, y mucho. Más que antes.

-¿Entonces?- Siguió preguntando el niño con inocencia, sin ser consciente de lo mucho que estaba molestando a su padre.

-Gakushuu quiero estar solo, vete por favor.- Empezó a levantar la voz sin darse cuenta mientras se sujetaba el puente de su nariz.

-¿Es porque está lloviendo? A mi tampoco me gusta que llueva...

-...

-¿Es porque ese niño se ha ido al cielo?

Esa pregunta fue la gota que colmó el vaso. La que hizo que la poca tranquilidad que había podido reunir a duras penas durante el día se agotara y sus nervios se crisparan por completo. La ira y el enfado que había estado intentando reprimir, explotó en un solo instante haciendo que el tiempo se congelara para los dos residentes de la habitación. Su vista se nubló, su mente se bloqueó y actuó sin pensar.

Se escuchó algo rompiéndose por toda la casa. La mujer que se encontraba en el salón se congeló por completo y miró a su alrededor. Ella sabía que ese estruendo había venido del despacho de su marido, el cuál en estos momentos se encontraba atormentado, enfadado y puede que incluso deprimido. Lo que le preocupaba era el paradero de su hijo, que hace unos minutos estaba en el salón con ella. No lo encontró, y solo podía rezar para que no estuviera en el despacho junto con su padre. Porque ver como este se enfurecía y cedía a su propia ira, no era bueno para un simple niño.

Para desgracia de ambos padres, Gakushuu ya había visto suficiente.

El mismo silencio tenso y desagradable que envolvía la habitación hacía unos minutos, volvía a instalarse entre ellos. Gakushuu no sabía que decir, pues se había quedado en blanco. Y Gakuhou estaba empezando a arrepentirse de ese estallido de ira repentina que acababa de protagonizar.

El hombre se había levantado de una manera tan repentina y con tanta fuerza, que la silla había caído hacía atrás, la gran mesa se había tambaleado peligrosamente y todos los objetos que había en esta habían caído al suelo sin remedio. No había sabido medir su fuerza y ahora todos sus documentos, herramientas de trabajo y lo que había allí estaban en la otra punta de la habitación o completamente en pedazos. No sabía como había sido posible que la mesa no hubiera volcado, en el momento en el que se levantó se preparó para escuchar el estruendo del mueble contra el suelo. Pero eso no pasó, tal vez porque la mesa pesaba más de lo que recordaba, o porque la presencia de Gakushuu, aún habiendo sido el culpable de su enfado, le hubiera hecho contenerse en cierta forma.

Respirando con dificultad e intentando calmarse, Gakuhou observó todas sus pertenencias tiradas por el suelo mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza. Tenía que calmarse. Definitivamente tenía que calmarse. Su hijo no había preguntado aquello con maldad, solo tenía cinco años, lo único con maldad que había llegado a conocer era aquel gato que le arañó a traición cuando tenía tres años. No podía reaccionar así delante de él cuando el niño no entendía lo que estaba pasando. Pero por mucho que supiera esto, era sumamente difícil de hacer. Mucho más cuando giró la cabeza para mirarle y darse cuenta de lo que sus acciones habían causado.

Su hijo seguía justo a su lado, mirándole con curiosidad y sin rencor alguno, completamente indiferente y nada sorprendido hacia lo que había sido el repentino ataque de ira de su padre. Pero aún si él no hacía caso a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, Gakuhou no podía apartar la mirada de ese pequeño corte que el niño tenía en el brazo derecho. Porque en el momento en el que se levantó y la mesa se tambaleó, un jarrón de porcelana que siempre estaba allí a modo de decoración cayó junto con los demás objetos, pero lo hizo justo al lado del niño. Estallando y rompiéndose en pedazos, sus fragmentos habían chocado con el cuerpo de su hijo y le habían cortado parte del brazo y arañado algunos de sus dedos. Y ahora mientras que algunas gotas de sangre del niño caían al suelo junto con el jarrón roto, Gakuhou solo podía quedarse impasible ante el hecho de que había sido culpable de aquello.

Otra vez.

Siendo al fin consciente de sus acciones, el hombre se agachó en un instante para agarrar a Gakushuu de los hombros y apartarlo hacia un lado, todo con el propósito de que no pisara los fragmentos del jarrón y no se hiciera más daño del que ya le habían infligido. El pelinaranja no dijo absolutamente nada, no se quejaba, no hablaba, ni se movía, solo seguía con la mirada clavada en su padre y la mente en blanco, intentando asimilar algo de lo que había pasado. Porque una cosa era que tu padre te pegara un manotazo, y otra es que directamente te tirara un jarrón encima. Y Gakuhou no sabía como es que su hijo no estaba llorando y quejándose de sus heridas, tenía un corte en el brazo y unos arañazos en la mano, algo de lo que un niño normal se asustaría y empezaría a llamar a su madre a gritos. No sabía si era porque Gakushuu nunca había sido un niño normal, pues siempre había sido algo independiente y jamás había salido en busca de sus padres si se hacía daño o se había visto en problemas, o si era porque estaba sorprendido del comportamiento que había mostrado frente a él.

De todas maneras, estaba empezando a enfadarse de nuevo al ver que su hijo no reaccionaba para nada ante lo que había ocurrido.

-Quiero que te vayas. Ahora.- Le dijo con toda la dureza y frialdad que pudo mientras le miraba a los ojos con intensidad.

El niño pareció responder ante eso, pero al contrario de lo que quería lograr el hombre, lo único que hizo fue subir los hombros y negar con la cabeza mientras miraba al suelo.

-¿Qué parte de "Quiero que te vayas" no has entendido?- Volvió a decir apretando las manos contra sus hombros.

No sabía si le estaba haciendo daño, pues el niño seguía sin decir nada. Simplemente se calló y se quedó quieto en su sitio, mirando al suelo e ignorando la petición de su padre. No parecía dispuesto a irse en absoluto.

-Maldición Gakushuu, vete de una vez.

Miró al jarrón a su lado, miró a su hijo y luego miró la sangre que seguía goteando desde brazo. La paciencia se le acababa cada vez más.

-¡Vete!- Exclamó con fuerza empujando al niño lejos de él.

Era insoportable ¿Por qué no quería irse? ¿No veía que le había hecho daño? Esas heridas eran por su culpa ¿Por qué se quedaba?

Gakushuu dio un par de pasos hacia atrás debido al impulso del empujón, pero siguió sin decir nada. Siguió sin querer marcharse. Tan cabezota como lo era, ni siquiera con la imagen de su padre enfadado, ni siquiera con su brazo sangrando y el dolor carcomiendole por dentro, ni siquiera con nada de eso quería marcharse de allí. Quién sabía por qué.

-¡¿Por qué no te vas?! ¡¿Quieres dejarme en paz?!- Empezó a gritarle Gakuhou al niño.- ¡¿No te das cuenta de que...

Se bloqueó.

 _-"¿No te das cuenta de que..._ \- Se dijo en su mente.

Empezó a percatarse de la línea que estaban tomando sus pensamientos.

 _-"¿No te das cuenta de que..._

Se quedó paralizado.

" _¿No te das cuenta de que puedo hacerte el mismo daño que a él?"_

La habitación se quedó en silencio una vez más. Pero la mente de Gakuhou estaba muy lejos de allí.

Era eso.

Por eso era incapaz de mirar con normalidad a su propio hijo.

Con solo mirarle, parecía tan inocente, tan puro, tan ingenuo. Justo como Ikeda. Justo igual que él. Igual de ingenuo ante el peligro, igual de inocente ante las amenazas del mundo real. Como una gacela que se encuentra frente a los faros de un coche sin saber que estos significaban su muerte. Cuando miraba a su hijo, veía a su alumno. Y eso solo le hacía sentirse peor.

Porque si se había convertido en el asesino de un simple alumno ¿Qué sería para su hijo? Si no había sido capaz de salvar a Ikeda ¿Cómo iba a salvar a Gakushuu? Se sentía incompetente e inútil. Porque era un fracaso como educador, eso le había enseñado la experiencia. Pero eso significaba que estaba destinado a ser un fracaso como padre. Si no había podido educar bien a un simple adolescente ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo con su hijo? El pequeño le observaba en todo, a él y a su madre, le perseguía por la casa una y otra vez mientras murmuraba "Papá, Papá" sin cansarse o sin sentirse rechazado, le esperaba durmiendo en el sofá los días que llegaba tarde del trabajo y se sentaba en su regazo mientras intentaba solucionar por su cuenta un cubo de rubik, que obviamente no era un juguete muy entretenido para un niño de su edad.

Y para colmo, ya le había hecho daño.

Le habían bastado dos simples minutos para haberle hecho daño a su hijo, y no sería la primera que lo hiciera si seguía así. Era un profesor horrible, pero era un padre mucho peor. Y tenía que cambiar, debía hacerlo. Era ahora o nunca. Porque si no lo hacía, puede que tuviera que pasar por todo aquello de nuevo, puede que fuera Gakushuu y no Ikeda el que acabara con su propia vida tras verse arrinconado por la cruel realidad de este mundo, puede que fuera él el padre que tuviera que aguantar el peso de su mujer mientras que esta lloraba frente a la tumba de su hijo y puede que fuera la foto de un Gakushuu adolescente la que estuviera empapándose bajo la lluvia en vez de la de Ikeda.

No podía permitir aquello, bajo ninguna circunstancia. No iba a permitirlo. No dejaría que ningún alumno fuera débil nunca más, y muchísimo menos su hijo. Muchísimo menos el niño que tenía enfrente y que llevaba sin decir una sola palabra desde que había utilizado la violencia contra él, aunque fuera inconscientemente.

Si tenía que idear un sistema educativo perfecto y llevarlo a cabo, incluso con su propio hijo, lo haría sin dudarlo.

Lo que fuera con tal de evitar ese peligro.

-Márchate.- Volvió a decirle en voz baja y con la mente hecha un lío.

Tenía que aclararse. Quería ponerse a ello cuanto antes, quería recoger su despacho y empezar a idear un sistema que hiciera que los alumnos sean fuertes, que se vean en la capacidad de enfrentarse a la realidad sin problemas. Quería hacerlo rápido y sin distracciones, para evitar que nadie más sufriera por culpa de su inexperiencia.

Pero una vez más, su hijo le distrajo e hizo oídos sordos a su petición, haciendo que sus pensamientos se distorsionaran y su cuerpo se bloqueara.

Porque dando unos cuantos pasos sin vacilación y acercándose a él sin ningún tipo de miedo, el pequeño Gakushuu se puso de puntillas frente a su padre y con algo de esfuerzo rodeó sus pequeños brazos en torno al cuello de este. Abrazándole y sin quejarse del dolor incesante que le provocaba el corte de su brazo.

-Papá.- Dijo el niño con total tranquilidad.- No estés triste.

Gakuhou se sorprendió como nunca antes.

¿Cómo podía decirle aquello? Él le había rechazado, le había pegado, le había tirado un jarrón encima, le había gritado, le había empujado y había intentado alejarle de allí tratandole con frialdad. Estaba sangrando por su culpa y le dolía, sabía que le dolía porque podía sentir como su brazo temblaba mientras la abrazaba. Y aún así el niño se quedaba a su lado, le hablaba con tranquilidad y se aguantaba las lágrimas que estaban a punto de brotar por sus ojos ¿Por qué?

-Estás sangrando.- Dijo el hombre intentando hacer entrar en razón a su hijo.- Te he hecho daño.

-No.- Respondió Gakushuu al instante para alzar la cabeza y mirar al otro a los ojos.- Papá nunca me haría daño.

Fue cuando Gakuhou miró a los ojos de su hijo, el momento en el que se dio cuenta de que él no le tenía miedo. Nunca iba a tenerlo, no de él. Sus ojos violetas le miraban con intensidad, reflejando lo que era una fe y una admiración ciega que todo hijo tiene por su padre. Y el pelinaranja le tenía tanta fe, que incluso había negado el hecho de que había sido él el que le había hecho daño, aún cuando ambos sabían que era mentira. Creía tanto en él y le admiraba de tal forma que no importaba cuantas veces le pidiera que se marchara, no iba a hacerlo, porque sabía que su padre estaba triste y su infantil mente no podía soportar esa posibilidad. Su inocencia le impedía marcharse sabiendo que la persona que más admiraba estaba escondida tras una puerta lamentándose de los amargos acontecimientos que le estaban atormentando, y aún si el niño no podía entender estos hechos, no le hacía falta. Solo quería estar con su padre.

-Siempre estaré contigo, Papá.- Dijo el niño completamente convencido mientras enterraba la cabeza en el pecho de su padre.- Yo no seré como él, yo no me iré al cielo.

Aún cuando unas pequeñas lágrimas de dolor habían escapado de los ojos de su hijo, Gakuhou solo se quedó mirándolo y hundido en sus pensamientos

Ahí lo decidió.

Ahí decidió lo mucho que se esforzaría para crear ese sistema que estaba buscando. Ese sistema que enseñara a los alumnos a ser fuertes, que les enseñara lo que era el mundo real, que los cuentos de hadas no existían y que no se ganaba nada sin esfuerzo.

Lo haría por la memoria de Ikeda, y sobretodo por Gakushuu.

Haría lo que estuviera en su mano para que el niño que ahora estaba intentando consolarle fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para no importarle el sufrimiento de su padre. Le haría fuerte, le haría independiente, le haría listo y le haría capaz de todo. Capaz de controlar a cualquiera si era necesario, no le importaba, le daba igual. Haría lo que estuviera en su mano con tal de que ese niño inocente se convirtiera en alguien imponente sobre los demás, el cuál jamás se viera intimidado por nada ni por nadie.

Aunque tuviera que dejar de comportarse como un padre, y empezar a portarse como un profesor.

Esa noche tomó aquella decisión. La decisión que se impondría en su casa y en su familia durante los diez años siguientes y los que quedaran, marcando la relación de su hijo, su nuevo y mejor y alumno, y la suya, un profesor arrepentido con el afán de que su alumno no sufriera ningún tipo de daño.

Y fue en el momento en el que su hijo se durmió en sus brazos y sintió su pequeño cuerpo dormitando contra él, que supo que probablemente ese era su último abrazo.

Porque no podía permitirse el error de perderle.

 _ **Fin Flashback**_

Sí.

Definitivamente ese había sido su último abrazo.

Ese día, hace 10 años, había sido la última vez que se había dignado a abrazar a su hijo. La última vez que se había comportado como un padre, y puede que la última vez que Gakushuu demostrara esa fe ciega que le había tenido cuando era solo un niño.

No debería romperse la cabeza por esas cosas, mucho menos cuando solo tenía dos o tres horas para dormir. Era una pérdida de tiempo centrar sus pensamientos en ello, pero su cabeza seguía recordándoselo.

Y es que la decisión que tomó, había sido la acertada. Y lo sabía.

Había creado el sistema educativo perfecto. Ninguno de sus alumnos era débil. Su instituto era el mejor, el más aclamado, todos los que salían de allí estaban preparados y con una buena formación para seguir adelante en el mundo real sin acobardarse. Había conseguido su objetivo.

¿Y con Gakushuu?

Más de lo mismo.

Él era su mejor alumno. Al que más había enseñado, el más preparado de todos los que había acogido, el número uno de su sistema, del instituto y puede que del país. Imponiendo su presencia allá donde fuera, siendo un líder nato allá donde pisaba. Nadie se atrevía a llevarle la contraria, nadie se atrevía a hacerle daño. Nadie se atrevía a hacerle lo mismo que le hicieron a Ikeda, porque sabían que lo lamentarían. Y había sido gracias a su enseñanza, a su actitud como profesor y a sus decisiones. Había sido gracias a él que su hijo no era débil, ni dudoso.

Había sido gracias a él...

Si había sido gracias a él... ¿Por qué le molestaba?

El nudo en su pecho que persistía desde esa mañana no se iba. La imagen de su hijo cuando tenía cinco años, quieto en su sitio, mirándole con curiosidad y en silencio mientras los fragmentos del jarrón roto reposaban junto a él y el corte en su brazo empezaba a sangrar, tampoco. Gakuhou no hacía más que repetirse en su mente una y otra vez lo bien que había educado a su hijo. Lo bien que había impedido que el error que había sido Ikeda se repitiese con él. Pero por más que lo hacía, no podía quitarse de su cabeza esa culpabilidad.

La culpabilidad de saber que había hecho que esa fe ciega que su hijo le tenía desapareciera de un plumazo.

Un padre no era lo mismo que un profesor. Nunca lo sería.

Y fue el momento en el que decidió convertirse en aquello, que causó que Gakushuu dejara de tener un padre para vivir con un educador constante. Los cuentos antes de dormir se acabaron y fueron sustituidos por horas de trabajo, las horas de juego fueron cambiadas por horas de estudio, los juguetes se convirtieron en libretas, lápices y herramientas de estudio y el incesante "Papá, Papá" que solía resonar por el pasillo de aquella casa, acabó siendo un pesado y angustioso silencio que a veces era roto por un inesperado "Director".

Los años no pasaron en vano para él, y para los sentimientos de su hijo tampoco.

El "Gakushuu" o el "Hijo" fue sustituido por un simple y llano "Asano". Las heridas que causó ese jarrón, se las tuvo que curar el mismo niño porque su padre se negó a hacerlo, tanto ese día como todos los siguientes. Las horas de trabajo se multiplicaron, había días que ni aparecía por su casa. Y cuando lo hacía, ya no le daba las gracias al niño por esperarle durmiendo en el sofá, ni siquiera le saludaba, simplemente se marchaba e ignoraba su presencia, como si fuera un simple mueble perteneciente a la casa. Nunca volvió a responder a sus llamadas de atención, jamás le dejó volver a sentarse en su regazo para jugar, la habitación de ese niño era casi inexistente para su persona, pues no volvió a pisarla para otra cosa que no fuera entregarle algún libro o deberes que él mismo creado para que los hiciera. Los años pasaron y su frialdad aumentó, las miradas decepcionadas del chico ante el inesperado cambio de actitud no surtieron efecto, sus pesadillas nocturnas y sus llantos descontrolados tampoco. Aquella vez que se perdió a altas horas de la noche por el centro de la ciudad, ni siquiera se molestó en buscarle, porque sabía que él volvería a casa a solo y a salvo, lo hizo a las 4 de la mañana y con la cara y los zapatos sucios de haber estado corriendo por ahí, pero lo hizo. La ocasión en la que se tropezó en las escaleras de su casa justo delante de él y rodó hasta el primer piso, ni siquiera le miró. Su existencia en general pasó a segundo plano, siendo su educación lo más primordial. Aunque significara que él tuviera que perderse por la ciudad, romperse algo en las escaleras de casa, llorar hasta altas horas de la noche por culpa de las pesadillas, preguntarse por qué su padre ya no le llamaba por su nombre o pensar que ya ni siquiera le quería, todo valía la pena.

Todo valía la pena si con eso conseguía hacerle más fuerte.

Pero lo quisiera o no, Gakushuu creció. Gakushuu ya no era ese niño pequeño que le abrazaba con toda la fuerza que podía cuando veía que las cosas iban mal. Ya no era tan inocente y puro como lo fue en aquel entonces, y la frialdad con la que le trató empezó a hacer mella en el chico. Esa fe y confianza ciegas que le tenía empezó a ser marcada por la desconfianza. Esa admiración y ese cariño que le demostraba llamándole incontables veces e intentando agarrarle con sus pequeñas manos fueron manchados con el odio y el enfado. La frustración de haber sido dejado de lado, el rencor por haber sustituido todo lo que fue divertido para él por un simple libro de ejercicios, la indiferencia que le había mostrado la persona que una vez quiso con todo su corazón. Todo eso le convirtió en lo que era ahora. En el chico de 15 años altivo, orgulloso y rencoroso que quería destruir a su padre por todos los medios posibles, aún si eso significaba matarle, lo haría sin dudarlo. Porque el poco interés que había mostrado Gakuhou cuando le había pasado algo, era el mismo interés que ahora estaba mostrando el chico respecto a todo lo relacionado con su padre.

Ese "Siempre estaré contigo, Papá" fue reemplazado por un "Te destruiré, Director."

Y aunque Gakuhou se sentía orgulloso de ello, orgulloso de que su hijo hubiera desarrollado tanta fuerza y tal competitividad como para querer enfrentarse a él, no podía evitar preguntarse si había estado bien decepcionar de aquella manera al chico para lograrlo. Porque la felicidad que solía sentir cuando ese niño le miraba con admiración, no era comparable a la satisfacción que sentía hoy en día al saber todo lo que había logrado. Y esa mirada ya no existía, al menos para él. Ahora Gakushuu solo sabía despreciarle, retarle y odiarle.

No sabía por qué la necesidad de levantarse de la cama le sacudió de repente, pero esa noche ya se había rendido. Tenía muy claro que no iba a dormir y que su mente seguiría dándole vueltas al tema. Así que simplemente se levantó y salió de la habitación lo más silenciosamente que pudo para no despertar a su mujer. Tampoco tenía muy claro por qué tuvo la corazonada de entrar en la habitación de su hijo, la cuál se encontraba al final del pasillo, pero no le dio muchas vueltas. Simplemente atravesó el pasillo al mismo paso rápido que había salido de su habitación y se plantó frente a la puerta del dormitorio de Gakushuu.

La casa estaba en completo silencio, cosa que era normal teniendo en cuenta que eran las dos y media de la mañana. Pero esto no impidió que Gakuhou abriera lentamente la puerta del dormitorio de su hijo, y asomara la cabeza con aire dudoso. Pero en el momento en el hombre vio el panorama, suspiró con pesadez y abrió la puerta por completo para entrar a la habitación en silencio.

Gakushuu dormía encima de su escritorio, con la cabeza enterrada entre sus brazos y su cuerpo echado encima de la mesa. Un montón de libros, papeles, documentos y apuntes estaban encima del mueble, y el cuerpo del chico reposaba encima de estos. Según le había dicho su mujer, era habitual para el chico dormirse en esas situaciones. Ser presidente del consejo estudiantil y el número uno de la clase A, era agotador y le quitaba mucho tiempo, más del que el chico disponía. El dormirse encima de sus deberes o de sus apuntes al parecer era normal para él, aún si después le dolía la espalda al día siguiente, era algo que tenía aguantar.

Mirando a su alrededor con tranquilidad, Gakuhou simplemente se acercó a la cama ignorando al chico que dormía, la deshizo y volviendo a acercarse a su hijo empezó a reflexionar cual sería la mejor forma de llevarle a la cama sin que él se despertara. No lo pensó mucho, ya que si había algo que recordaba con exactitud, es que Gakushuu tenía el sueño muy pesado. Tanto que podía explotar una bomba allí al lado y él ni se despertaría. Así que sin ningún reparo, Gakuhou cogió a su hijo en brazos para luego cargarle con tranquilidad y dejarle encima de la cama con cuidado de no moverle mucho. Gakushuu se quejó, e incluso llegó a revolverse en sus brazos, pero no se despertó. Para cuando el hombre quiso darse cuenta, ya había acostado a su hijo y le había arropado con las mantas casi sin pensarlo. La última vez que le había arropado fue cuando se había dormido en el sofá esperándole y tuvo que llevarle a su cuarto, esa "tradición" acabó a medida que pasaba el tiempo, obviamente.

Observó su rostro mientras dormía y el como la punta de sus pies ya se salían de la cama, al parecer había tenido otro estirón ¿Cuándo había pasado? ¿Cuándo había crecido de esa forma? Parecía que fue ayer el día en el que nació, podía recordarlo con exactitud, cada paso, cada conversación que tuvo ese día, el cómo se puso nervioso cuando le dijeron que su mujer había roto aguas y su hijo estaba a punto de nacer. El 1 de enero, no había podido ser otra fecha. Jamás olvidaría el momento en el que lo sostuvo por primera vez, ese instante en el que sintió su cuerpecito contra sus brazos y abrió esos ojos violetas para mirarle en silencio y con curiosidad, la forma en la que su pequeña y casi diminuta mano se aferro a su dedo con fuerza y le dio una leve sonrisa como bienvenida, y mucho menos el como empezó a llorar cuando por su rostro cayó una simple y solitaria lágrima de felicidad al tener a su hijo en sus brazos y sonriéndole con inocencia. Aquel bebé empezó a llorar como si le doliera el hecho de que su padre también lo estuviera haciendo, y aquella foto inesperada que tomó su mujer en la que sale un recién nacido Gakushuu llorando a lágrima viva sostenido por un Gakuhou nervioso y también llorando, estaba guardada y a buen recaudo donde ninguno de los dos protagonistas de la foto pudieran destruirla o utilizarla como material de chantaje. Pero el bebé que salía en esa foto, el que había sostenido aquel día y el que parecía haberle querido nada más abrir sus ojos y mirarle, ya no era el mismo.

Ese bebé había crecido.

Primero había pasado a ser un niño alegre, independiente y cabezota que iba dando saltos por la casa mientras buscaba algo con lo que entretenerse, un niño que le admiraba por encima por todo y que parecía ser incapaz de ir a dormir sin haber visto antes la cara de su padre, al cuál llamaba y apreciaba como nunca antes. Y después ese niño había pasado a ser un adolescente arisco, irrespetuoso, mentiroso y orgulloso que tenía como objetivo destruir a aquel que tanto había amado, tal vez por venganza, tal vez por envidia, o tal en un un último intento desesperado de demostrarle a esa persona que era capaz de estar a su altura y que podía volver a prestarle atención como lo hacía antes. Quién sabe. El caso es que Gakushuu había cambiado, de una forma gradual y de la que él no se había percatado hasta que recordó el último abrazo que tuvieron juntos.

Su niño alegre había cambiado y ahora le odiaba. Y se lo había ganado a pulso, lo había ocasionado él solo. A base de frialdad, indiferencia y palabras mordaces y crueles contra él. Pero aún así, había algo que Gakuhou tenía muy claro, y que por mucho que quisiera educar a su hijo, no iba a cambiar. Algo que sentía que su hijo tenía que saber, y que sabía que si se enteraba tal vez recuperaran algo, algo, aunque fuera lo más mínimo de esa buena relación que tuvieron hacía diez años. Cuando él era un profesor despreocupado y ansioso por enseñar a sus alumnos, y su hijo un niño inocente que solo quería amar a su padre.

-Que no demuestre lo mucho que te quiero, no significa que no lo haga.- Dijo en voz alta mientras seguía observándole dormir.

No había más que decir. Tampoco que pensar. Era así de simple. Le quería, era su hijo después de todo. Sangre de su sangre, su bebé, su niño pequeño, su alumno más querido y especial. El único alumno cuya foto estaba dentro de su cartera, haciendo que cada vez que la abriera sonriera al ver la imagen de su pequeño milagro enfundado en un uniforme de guardería y con una mochila azul más grande que él. Y era increíble la forma en la que a día de hoy, aún seguía arrepintiéndose de ese corte en el brazo que le había hecho hace diez años, el cuál había dejado una pequeña cicatriz y podía haber visto en el momento en el que le cargó hasta la cama.

Sintiendo que ya no tenía nada que hacer allí, Gakuhou se alejó de la cama de su hijo, no sin antes asegurarse de que él estaba bien tapado y sin acariciarle el pelo durante unos segundos, sabiendo que esa acción llegaba a calmarle lo suficiente como para que durmiera mejor. Cerró la puerta completamente en silencio y se alejó por el pasillo para dirigirse a su habitación y poder descansar aunque fuera una media hora. Sabía que llegados a ese punto, su mente sí estaba un poco más tranquila y podría descansar sin ningún tipo de remordimiento o culpabilidad a su alrededor.

Lo que Gakuhou no llegó a saber, fue la forma en la que los ojos violetas de Gakushuu se abrieron en mitad de la oscuridad de su cuarto, y brillaron de felicidad mientras el chico sonreía con melancolía ante las palabras que había escuchado decir a su padre.

* * *

Holi ~

¿Por qué hago estas cosas? ¿Por qué monto tanto drama? No lo sé. Me ha dolido escribir esto, y bastante. Aunque a decir verdad, no mentiré al decir que estoy orgullosa de ello... Sí.

Este one-shot simplemente surgió hace dos días, cuando me levanté y me pregunté "¿Gakushuu había nacido cuando Ikeda se suicidió?" y a raíz de eso investigué y bueno... Ha salido esto. Sé que aquellos que hayan leído esto y que no vayan al día con el manga y solo hayan visto el anime se habrán llevado un spoiler muy grande, lo siento mucho por ello, tenía que hacerlo. Por otra parte, seguramente aquellos que ya me hayan leído alguna vez habrán intuído que la relación padre-hijo tan extraña que mantienen los Asano es algo que me llama mucho la atención. Ambos personajes son más complicados de lo que se presenta en un principio, y como a mí siempre me gusta profundizar en esas cosas, acabo haciendo fics analizando los pensamientos y razones que hay detrás de la mayoría de sus acciones.

La muerte de Ikeda fue muy significativa para Gakuhou, y obviamente fue el desencadenante de la creación del Kunugigaoka actual, donde existe la clase E y la marginación hacia los alumnos que están en esta. Según lo que investigué, Kunugigaoka se fundó hacía 10 años, Gakushuu tiene 15, por lo que en el momento en el que el alumno de su padre se suicidó, Gakushuu tenía 5 años. El hecho de que Gakuhou decidiera crear un sistema que hiciera fuerte a los alumnos desde entonces, he dado por hecho que incluía a su hijo dentro de este. También doy por hecho, esto son cosas mías, que Gakuhou no se portaría de forma tan fría con su hijo antes del desastre, o al menos eso es lo que pienso.

En cuanto a lo demás, pues la madre de Gakushuu seguimos sin saber mucho de ella, solo que está viva y... ahí, así que tampoco la he podido nombrar mucho. Y siempre he tenido el hadcanon de que existe una foto de Gakuhou llorando con su hijo recién nacido en brazos, esa creencia no me la quitarán ni con una grúa, así que (?) A parte de todo esto, no creo que tenga algo más que explicar de este fic. No está el "humor" que suelo escribir siempre (si es que alguien lo considera como humor) y en su lugar he intentado escribir algo más profundo, no sé si lo he conseguido pero estoy muy satisfecha con este one-shot, ya que es algo que siempre había querido hacer en este fandom.

Y ya está, solo espero que hayáis disfrutado leyéndolo al igual que yo escribiéndolo~

Nos vemos (~*-*)~ ~(*-*~)


End file.
